User blog:NYXD/Beginner's Guide (kinda)
Disclaimer: Some information may need confirmation and some are personal opinions and bias so be warned NOTE: I'll try to write a leveling guide once I can do some more testing unless someone writes one before I do. This guide will provide basic fundamentals to player's who either A) are completely new or B) do not have a clear understanding of in game mechanics. Starting out in Milihime Taisen Reloaded When you first load up the game and type in the name you want, you'll be given a choice between 7 himes: *Kleist *Giraud *Naydin *Orlik *Dumitrescu *Hoth *Samohin Picking any of the Himes won't affect your start so don't worry, just pick which one you fancy. If you are a stat w**** however I do recommend Kleist as she has well rounded stats as well as a decent cannon. Once you are done being force-fed the tutorial, Claim all the rewards from your inbox and roll the 10xPremium Gacha once. Results may vary but players will always be guaranteed at least 1 4* minimum. Players can then at their own choosing either roll for more himes with the Red Docs they got or Roll for Equipment with their White Docs. Basic Categories (Pics added at a later date) Once you are done you want to swap your himes equipment for the newly aquired equips. (Further down is a list for recommended setups) At this point what you want to do is starting to clear Map 1 and Map 2 as both maps are relatively easy. Once you hit 3-1 you can either stop progress for a while to farm earlier nodes or push on forward (Warning: after 3-1 units will get much stronger. If you haven't leveled up your himes adequetly you will increase chances of a Taiha.) Sortieing and Daily Fronts Sorties are akin the a campaign in this game. Completing the boss is the minimum requirement for progressing however, if you feel like going the extra mile and being a completionist, there is always the option to 100% the map, though you don't get a reward for doing so, seeing "Complete 100%" is undeniably satisfying. In order to get a reward for completing the map, the requirement is that you finish the map boss with an 'A' Rank. This applies to all maps. Daily Fronts as in the name, occur daily. Each day has a set daily front so don't worry if you can't complete it, it'll reappear on the same day next week. They work similar to sorties however instead of dropping himes, they drop equipment that can be useful from machine guns, armor etc. They are worth doing as early on, stockpiling equipment is just as important as getting better himes so don't skip out on doing them when you can. They can be repeated as much as you want so go wild. Dailies and Weeklies *'Dailies: '''As the name implies, these quests reappear daily resetting at 00:00 JST (UTC +09:00). The dailies can be completed by: searching for 2 Himes, completing 2 expeditions, performing 3 repairs, reinforce 3 himes and completing 10 battles. *'Weeklies: (Placeholder Text) '''Unlocking your 2nd, 3rd and 4th Squads The quest for 2nd squad is easy. All you need to do is discharge 2 himes and turn in the completed quest. You will also unlock expeditions in the sortie screen. (Insert Image here) Quest for 3rd squad is completed by finishing expedition World 2-E. Same deal, complete the expedition and turn in quest. Prerequisites are completing 3-1 (need confirmation) with an A rating or higher. Quest for 4th Squad just requires that you defeat the 4-1 boss (need confirmation) with an A rating or higher. Class Explanations and Tips This part will cover most of the fundamentals for each unit type *'Infantry:' Infantry can be considered the backbone of any low and high level composition. Many inexperienced players may opt for a more offensive approach to combat which may work at lower levels, but as levels and strength of enemies increase, that strategy becomes nothing more then a liability and is highly unreliable. Infantry ARE NOT to be used in such a role where SPG's, TD's, Planes, etc. rein supreme. Infantries strength lies in it's high evasion stat and their high damage multiplier in the mop-up phase (need specific values here) making them capable of knocking out anything in one shot pretty much. A bonus to infantry is their cheap repair and replenish costs making them a highly cost effective class. Tip 1: At higher levels evasion tanking imo is the best form of tanking to rely on. While you still have to deal with RNG, it's better to avoid being hit rather then getting "plinked". Tip 2: The most important thing to remember about Infantry is that they're not tanks, infantry requires good setups and adequete levels to be effective. *'Mecanized Infantry:' Mec.Inf is basically the older brother (sister?) of the Inf. While playing the same roles, Mecanized sacrifice evasion for stat increases across the board. Do not recommend using over Inf. as generally despite all the stat increases, the evasion lost doesn't even come close to compensating for it. Not much to say here other then "Meh". *'Towed Artillery:' Towed Arty can be summarised as glass cannons. They pack a decent punch but lack the evasion and armor to get out of situations where they're shot at. They also get the added benefit of being able to fire 3 times (4 with CV). Once during the suppresion phase, once in main phase and another in the covering phase. Another benefit of using them is the cheaper cost to actually resupply and repair one (esp in comparison to the SPG's which are like their tracked counterparts). A downside to Towed Arty is getting good equipment to add onto it. It has no "stock" shell thus meaning it won't be able to deal much damage apart from on lightly armored enemies. *'ATSPG:' Like Towed Arta, glass cannons. Like Mec.Inf however it made some trade offs to get some more consistancy. Especially against ground units. As you may have guessed from that last sentence, ATSPG loses all of its anti-air capabilities but in return get better armor and evasion, as well as being able to equip Main Armament and shells, meaning it is able to consistantly destroy what it faces. A big downside however is the heavy increase in resource consumption compared to Towed Arty. To compare the Flak 88 has a maximum of 51(?) fuel and 50(?) munitions and can last 4-5 nodes before running out. The TACAM T-60 in comparison has a maximum of 57 fuel and 56 munitions but can only last about 3 nodes before running on empty (food review ). Another is the increased repair cost and time. *'Assault Guns:' When you compare the AG's to TD's what may come into your head is a situation between two cakes. Both the cakes are good however you'd prefer the cake with the strawberry on top. AG's are not that cake. They are fulfill an intermediate role between the ATSPG and the TD roles, but overall lose out to the TD but are better then ATSPG in most situations. (more later) *'Tank Destroyers:' TD's do what it says on the box and that is kill tanks (they also can kill Inf but that's different). They have high firepower and good accuracy making them capable of one-shotting most things aside from higher level enemies. (more later) *'Light Tanks:' Light Tanks can be considered low cost Mediums. Where they lose out on all stats but are overall cheaper both in costs and repair on top of a fast repair time. Recommended for the early game where you're just starting out and don't want to lose out on too many resources or for farming lower level maps for drops (for some reason). *'Medium Tanks:' The bread and butter of the holy trinity. They gain an increase in all stats compared to light tanks but are hampered by longer repair times as well as being more expensive to resupply and repair. A good option at any time (just don't run too many). For recommended MT, use tanks based on the Panther, Panzer IV and the T-34 chassis. To briefly explain the difference between the Panther and the other 2, you should think of the Panther as a Heavy tank that uses medium tank mechanics and rules. The Panther can perform the roles of a HT packing solid armor and high firepower with high maintenence costs but repairs as fast as all the other MT in the game (need confirmation). The PzIV and the T-34 are your typical medium tanks, solid all rounders without glaring weaknesses. Tip 1: Being the bread and butter, this can go into any composition and work. Running 2 MT is not only a good baseline but highly recommended as the other 3 slots should be used for more utility/pathing based roles. E.G 2 MT, 1 CV 1 HT 1 INF *'Heavy Tanks:' As the name implies, these are the where all the big boys play around in. Easily the most expensive units in the game, requiring alot of fuel and ammo to keep running, alot of food and gold to repair and the longest repair times in the game. This however is "balanced" by their amazing firepower and survivability stats in comparison to all other unit classes in the game. Tip 1:' '''When a player gains their first heavy tank, do not be tempted to use it too often. Despite being able to deal knockout blows and defend really well, unfortunately the resources consumed can become astronomical especially at higher levels. This isn't to say don't use them however it can become really taxing on your resources in the long run. *'Command Vehicles:' CV's can be considered to be the rice (or bread) of the classes. Any formation can be run with 1 in the team and they are extremely useful as they will allow the player to enter a 2nd battle phase. To top all of this, CV's also have the 2nd highest recon stats only losing out the Aircraft. In regards to their firepower and defensive stats, don't be too surprised if it doesn't kill (would be broken if it could kill consistantly) as it's an entirely support oriented class. A highly recommended class as they're also relatively cheap to run as well. Tip 1: As soon as players get their first CV, always include one in the team unless pathing requires that you do not have one. The benefits of gaining not only bonus stats but also 2 battle phases cannot be understated enough. *'SPAA:' SPAA are basically just AA platforms on tracks. While good against Aircraft and lightly armored units, beyond that they aren't super useful. This class can be a hit or miss in terms of its role on the battlefield. They have good recon stats and the best AA stats in game while being cheap to run and are generally useful on maps and nodes with alot of planes but nearly useless anywhere else. Tip 1: Maps 4-1 and beyond start to include more planes. If you feel you are having bad RNG with planes then consider running one in your squads. *'Aircraft:' ??? '''Skills and Explanation of the CV class' When configuring your himes equipment you may have seen the japanese text to the right of the equipment tabs. This section is the Skill section and paying attention to it is one of the most important things when configuring himes. Different setups can allow for different skills to be unlocked on a hime and can increase their effectiveness when sortieing. Basics are this: Cut ins: The basic setup for any of the tanks should always be 1 main gun and 1 MG minimum. This lets a hime obtain the cut in ability (the most universal and useful abilities) which increases a himes damage dealt when it hits a target. Running a 2nd Main Gun no matter which slot it sits in removes the ability to perform cut-ins, decreasing their overall battle potential. (more to be added soon) CV's have 2 skills exclusive to their class. One of them is the "Pursuit Phase" which gives your squad a 2nd battle phase if you haven't destroyed all enemies on the node yet. Do note however that when your CV is destroyed (not taiha) then your the skill won't activate. Their 2nd skill "Tactics" give your squad different bonuses based on which tactics are deployed pre-battle phase. The four tactics are: - Deep Operation 縦深戦術！ +10 Acc, +5 FP '- '''Blitzkrieg Operation 電撃戦 +15 Acc, +10 FP '- Mobile Defence [] +5 Armor, +15 Eva - Defense Firepower Nest [] +10 Armor, +10 Acc For more indepth information please refer to Skills . '''Equipment Setups Basic Equipment setup for himes are (note: FTR will be defined as "Further Testing Required") *Inf: Small Arms/MG Small Arms (needs high acc) + AT weapon FTR *Mec.Inf: MG+ AT weapon MG + AT weapon + Small Arms FTR *L.Tanks: Cannon + MG Cannon + MG + anything not a cannon *M.Tanks: Cannon + MG + Gun Sight/Aux Equipment Cannon + MG + Shell + Gun Sight *H. Tanks: Cannon + MG + Gun Sight/Aux Equipment Cannon + MG + Shell + Gun Sight *AT/SPG/TD: Cannon + MG + Gun Sight/Aux Equipment Cannon + MG + Shell + Gun Sight *SPAA: AAG + Gun Sight AAG + AAG+ Gun Sight FTR *Towed Artillery: Shell Shell + Gunsight *CV: Radio + Cannon (?) Radio + Cannon + MG (?) FTR *Aircraft: ??? *Attack Aircraft: ??? The Gacha: Going to keep this section brief as it's not too complex or anything. Simply put there are 2 different gachas, the Premium Gacha and the Ticket Gacha. *The Premium Gacha: As in the name, you spend irl money to get NijiCoins which you can then use to draw. The single draw is completely RNG, where as the 10x draw will net you 1 guaranteed 4* hime minimum. There is also a rotation period where certain himes are added and the 5* are given rate up's for the next 2 weeks. *The Ticket Gacha: Tickets can as of now only be obtained through Boss Raids, maintainence compensation and as part of the beginners pack. There are two types of tickets: the blue ticket and the silver ticket. The blue ticket get you 2* and 3* himes whereas the silver ticket can get you 2*, 3* and 4* himes. Overall the tickets are terrible. The blue tickets have a 20% chance of a 3* but the silver only has 3% (sumimasen, nani the f***).